Hurry up And Save Me
by SylviaTheCat
Summary: Ember Grey is a Ventus Brawler. Her Bakugan, Quakix Gorem. Her and Quakix have had a rough past. Until one day, when her abusive mother makes her go to a mascarade party, where she meets the one and only Shun, she only knew him from seeing him as number 2 in Bakugan Interspace. Will this mean love for the two, or will a certain Pricess interfear? Gundalian Invaders, ocXShun
1. Chapter 1

Ember

Just as we were about to enter the door to the mascarade party, I feel a slap to my face. "EMBER WERE YOU LISTENING?!" "Yes mom!" "Okay, so you know how I expect you to act. is expecting me to have raised a well behaved girl. You know what will happen if you don't behave." She gives me an evil glare. "Yes mom." Another slap. "I'm not your 'mom', I am your mother." She fixes my white feather mask. "There, you look, hmm, decent." I sigh. My mother knocks on the door at the finest hotel in the city, when a young boy who looked about my age, opened the door. He was dressed in a black suite, with a black feathered mask, much like my costume. But I HAD to wear a dress. "Good evening Miss. Grey. What a stunning dove you have by your side." He says, as I blush. "Hello there Shun, how are you?" My mother says. "Very well actually. Why don't you come in?" He says ushering us in. There were many people, many people I didn't know. I stood in the corner of the room quietly as my mother was wisked off by two other women. The orchestra began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. "Let me outta here!" Quakix groans, coming out of my dress pocket. "Quakix, be quiet! You know mother would flip if she knew I brought you." "That Shun dudes twriling a Bakugan in his hands now!" I look over at this Shun my mother talked to earlier. Quakix was right. I walked over slowly. "So, you play Bakugan too?" I stop, only a few feet away from him. "Yes. I do." "Do you dance?" I look at him funny. "Why?" I ask. He walks closer, grabbing my waist with one hand, and taking mine in the other. I blush. "What are you doing?" I ask, pushing away. "Dance with me. I promise not to step on your toes." He says with a slight smile. He pulls me back. "Oh, o-okay."

Shun

"Oh, o-okay." She stutters. We begin to dance. I can now get a better look at her. Dark reddish brown hair, olive skin, her left cheek was slighty reddened by something, and she had hazel green eyes. All in all she was very pretty. "What's your name?" I ask. "Ember. And this is Quakix. Wait, Quakix hide!" 'Quakix' hides in her pocket as Miss. Grey walks by. "Your Miss. Grey's daugther right?" I ask. She nods. "Sadly." I rasie an eye brow, not that she an see it with this stupid mask on. "Why is it sad?" She sighs. "It doesn't matter." She says. I nod, knowing she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. "So your Mr Kazami's grandson?" My turn to sigh. "Yes I am." "So why's that bad? He's got lots of money, I'd think you'd be happy with him." "He's too...forceful, he pushes ninjisu on me." "Ah, I see." She begins to hum along to the music, soon however, it changes to Beethoven's 5th Symphony. Our dance becomes more of a ballet. Me twirling her, and dippping her. At one point I lift her and she is light as a feather. When the song ends, we bow before the crowd that had circled around us. Everyone clapped and cheered. I look at Ember, but she is gone. I look all around. "Ember?" I call out, as I walk down the hallways. I walk past a bathroom, only to be greeted by yelling. "EMBER WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" "I-I'm sorry..." "SORRY?! YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Miss. Grey yells, fist colliding with embers stomach. My eyes widen. I run back down the hallway and back to the party. "What just happened?" I shake my head, trying to clear the forming questions out of my mind. But there was one question I couldn't get out of my mind. "Why do I care so much?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shun

Ember and I found out we go to the same school. Warrington high. Right now I'm walking her home. I figure I should confront her now about what happened at the party. "Hey, Ember?" "Yes Shun?" "I...I saw what your mom did to you after our dance at the party..." She stops walking. She looks me dead in the eyes. "How did you find out?!" She growled. "Calm down. Just tell me how long it's been going on." I say calmly. "That's none of your business!" She snaps, turning to walk away. I grab her arm, she flinches. "Shun that hurts!" She hisses. I pull her towards me, I yank up her long black sleeves, a large purple bruise was on her arm. My eyes widen. "Ember, I have to report this." I say letting go. "No. You will not." She snaps pulling her sleeve down. "Ember it's abuse. I have to, you're my friend." I say. "Maybe I didn't want you to be my friend..." She says looking down. "You don't mean that." I say hugging her. I can hear her sniffling. "It's okay." I stroke her soft hair. "Shun, we need to get her home, her mom gets very angry when she's late." Quakix says coming out of her pocket. "Alright. We'll pack your things up when we get there and leave." I say. "Pack my things?" She asks. "You think I'm gonna let you stay there any longer you got another thing coming." I say pulling her along towards her house. "She won't let you take me Shun!" She tries to convince me its fine but I know it's not. When we get there I barge in. "Shun! What a lovely surprise!" "Save it lady." I snap walking upstairs. Still pulling Ember along. "Shun, please, this won't end well." "Pack your stuff Ember." I say. She sighs. "Fine." She tries to pull away, but I'm still holding on. "Shun..." She says looking at me. I let go, she turns away grabbing her duffel bag and stuffing things in. "Whats going on you two?" asks. "What's going on is I'm taking Ember out of an abusive house hold." I say. Her eyes grow wide. "You little! I told you not to tell!" She ran at Ember. I quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over my shoulder. "Don't you EVER touch her again." I say as calmly as possible.

Ember

I was shaking with fear, Shun had reallly scared me. He flipped a grown woman over his shoulder for Christ sake! "Ember? You okay?" He asks. I just nod and finish packing. Shun turns to my groaning mother. "If you follow us, or call the police, I will report you to the police myself." He says grabbing my bag, THEN THROWING ME OVER HIS SHOULDER, walks out of the door, down the stairs and into the driveway. "SHUN KAZAMI! I CAN WALK!" "Do you have a car?" "Yes. The black chevy." I pull out the keys. Then hand him them. "You drive, now put me down." He opens the door, and sets me in. Then walks around and gets in himself. As we drive I feel myself slowly driffing off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shun

Thank God my grandfather allowed Ember to stay. Right now we are in Bakugan Interspace. She was really nervous. "I'm not as good as you. I do not want you to see what rank I'm at." She complains. "It doesn't matter, you're still my friend either way." I say shrugging. She groans. I shake my head. I fling my arm around her neck, then give her a noogie. "HEY! Let me go!" She says struggling to get free. I chuckle slightly. Once she gets free, she starts grumbling and fixing her hair. "Stupid ninjas." Then, none other than Shuji, came waltzing over. "Hey there Ember, How's number 5 doing today?" I raise an eye brow. "Number 5 huh? Not too bad." I say. She blushes. "Not too bad? Ha, she sucks, it was just pure luck she made it that far." Shuji laughs. This makes me a little mad. "Excuse me but what rank are you?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "Oh that's right, number 7, what gives you the right to judge someone higher up in rank than you?" I say as calmly as possible. "But that's not the reason I came here. Shun I challenge you to a Battle!" I laugh a little. "Very well, let's go." I say, grabbing Ember's hand and pulling her along with us.

Ember

I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as Shun held my hand. We stopped at the arena doors. "Shun I gotta go to the stands." I try to pull away, but yet again, he wouldn't let go. "Um, Shun?" He shakes his head and let's go. I hug him. Why I don't know. "Be careful." I say. He nods and I pull back. I look at him in the eyes. He has really pretty brown eyes. "Okay love birds! Break it up!" Shuji says. Shun and I pull away and I turn and walk away, back to the stands.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember

I was watching Shun battle Shuji When Dan, Marucho, Ren, and some big Dude walked threw an open portal. I didn't trust Ren that much. There was something...suspious about him. "Hey guys, Ren. Who's this?" I ask turning to the guy. "I-I-I-I'm...J-Jake..." He just stares at me. "Okay, I'm Ember, this is Quakix Gorem." I say. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jake." Quakix says. "No way! You have a real Bakugan too!?" I cock my head to the side. "Real Bakugan?" "Jake only has the cloned kind." I nod. I turn to see the battle end, Shun obviously the victor. I smirk. Shuji never had a chance. Shun walks over, and I hug him. "Great job." He keeps an arm around my waist and talks to Dan. I space out, glaring at Ren. I know he's hidding something. But what is it? My thoughts are interuppted by Dan's name being called. "What? What happened?" "Dan's apprently going to face Jake." Marucho says. "Oh...wait, isn't it Jake's first battle? Why is he taking on Dan?" I ask. I look at Ren. "You just gonna stare all day? Take a picture, it'll last longer." He growls. I clenched my fists. "You wanna go?!" I growl getting in his face. Shun pulls me back. "Calm down Ember." He says. His arms are around my waist, like he's hugging me from behind. I feel my face heat up. What is this feeling I'm getting? This feels so...rig- "Ren Krawler!" The announcer voice says. "Oops, must be a goof up, better you watch two pros go at it first." Ren says. "I bet he planned it this way." Shun says, propping his head on my shoulder. Ren looks at me then at Shun. I blush. Stupid feelings. "Well, C'mon Dan, can't keep the fans waiting." Ren says. "You're on!" Dan says. As they head down, Ren turns his head and winks at me. My face goes red. What the heck?! Shun lets me go. "There's something up with him. " Shun says. "Ember what's wrong?" Jake asks. "I-I just…I gotta go!" I turned and ran away. "Ember!" Shun yells. "Leave me alone!" I yell back.

Shun

Did I push it with holding her? Is she mad I let go? Wait why would she be mad about that? Does she like me? All these questions ran through my head as I watch her run away. "Just give her time to calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." Marucho says. Maybe he's right. Or maybe he isn't. Either way I deside agains't following her. The battle has begun, and Dan and Ren go at it like pros. Well, I guess Dan is a pro. But I've never seen Ren battle.

Five minutes later; Ember

I walk back to see to arena blow up! Dan and Ren both go flying back. I run over to Dan. "Dan! Dan wake up!" I yell. Ren and the others run over. Ren kneels down next to me. "He's still breathing. Just unconscious." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I've only known Dan a few days, but him Marucho and Shun have been as nice as can be to me. He slowly sits up. "DAN!" I yell hugging him. "You idiot you had me worried!" I cried. When he doesn't hug back I pull away. "Dan what's wrong?" I ask. "There were Bakugan! But they were….all at war with each other!" "At war with each other? Why would they be at war with each other!?" Jake asks. "It makes no sense!" Ren stares at Dan. What does he know about this?


End file.
